Miss Independent
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Shadow, as we know, is very dark and determined hedgehog. But when a new girl comes around, even he's not sure if he'll be able to get this one. What will he do? Find out now
1. Chapter 1

Miss Independent Or Not

One sunny and cloudy day a black and red hedgehog named Shadow The Hedgehog was walking through Station Square. He was good now and joined the Sonic Team though it took A LOT of work it was worth it he's a good help and he felt himself get happy but only a smirch. Meanwhile a girl was walking in the Station Square Park she was a hedgehog called Sapphire Love The Hedgehog but people call her Sire Hedgehog. She was wearing a dark orange red shirt with a heart and a dagger stabbing the right side of it and some blue jeans. While she was walking she was listening to Fifteen by Taylor Swift on her I pod and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she bumped in to someone and they both fell saying "ow" in their heads but not out loud.

Shadow's P.O.V

Dang it that hurt who has the nerve to bump into me? I looked up and I saw the most beautiful girl in the world she looked exactly like me except she had black streaks and a red body I'm the other way around. "oh sorry I didn't mean to-" "no no it's okay it was my fault" I cut her off she didn't say anything she just stared into my eyes as I did to hers "so I guess I'll be on my wa- "no I mean please come with me I see when you fell you cut your knee open" she just nodded her head. I picked her up and sped off to my house plopped her on the couch got the first aid kit and started helping her. "WHAT THE HECK" she screamed "GOSH there's NO reason to scream" then, she replied "well maybe if you would have told me that you where going to RUN FIRST THEN I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING AT YOU" I sighed so did she then she said in a whisper "I'm not like you guys I am very independent so everyday I walk down the street or go to school or just go somewhere they say *raises her voice* 'hey mommy isn't that Miss Independent' or 'hey guys look it's Miss Independent ha ha' or 'hey girls look it's Miss Independent ha ha' and stuff like that *sigh*" I feel really bad for her now she is beautiful woe Shadow lets not get any ideas now k seriously who would want to be with me?

Normal p.o.v

Shadow was looking at Sapphire while her head was down he lifted her head with his hand on her chin she looks and him and he says "If you we're Black then you would be like me heh".

She was a Sapphire hedgehog with Red strikes in her hair Shadow couldn't keep his eyes off of her she was truly to beautiful to NOT look at he tried not to look but it hypnotized him. She looked at him they leaned closer then they both snapped back to reality at yanked away "I'm sorry" Shadow said "Fine it's just fine" she replied "My name is Sapphire Love The Hedgehog but just call me Sire for reeeeeeal short ha ha" they both laughed however Shadow snapped back to the real world "So about your knee um I'll just clean it and well I guess you could stay here if you like" he rubbed the back of his head while he said that. Sire smiled and said "Yes I will if it's okay" Shadow was happy for once "YEAH OFCORSE I mean he he it's fine just fine" he looked away rather shyly she accepted he got some blankets cause it appeared to be night and both hedgehogs where confused they obviously stared into each others eyes longer than they thought.

The next morning Shadow and Sapphire got up at the same time but while Shadow went back to sleep Sapphire stayed up she got bored so she went up to Shadow's room and looked around it was unexpectedly light blue. She saw Shadow and went up to him looked at him and watched as he lye down and sleep 'he looks so peaceful' she thought 'I just want to kiss him…NO he'll make up but maybe if I'm careful' she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Sapphires p.o.v

He's soft I want to kiss him again well it won't hurt will it nope I bent down and gave him a kiss for ten seconds I was going for longer but he WOKE UP AHH NO. He just looks at me in shock as so do I he sits up and I walk out so fast that Shadow would've been impressed if he was watching but his head was in his hands and he was breathing hard.

I stared at the ground while sitting on the couch when I heard footsteps I yanked myself up from slouching to looking at the TV and looking casual. I new that he was looking at me so I turned around and looked at him he was on the other side of the couch "why" he asked then I asked "why what"? I new what he went but I didn't want to answer "why did you kiss me….I'm horrible self centered bad looking stupid, ugly wait I already said that-

"I don't think your any of those things" I said.

"Yeah I am so why did you kiss me"

"gosh you don't have to make such a big deal out of it"

"yeah I do"

"why"

"BECAUSE YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU LOVE ME"!

Silence. I was freaked he just yelled and it scared the crap out of me but if he's going to scream so will I if he wants to play like that then fine two can play at that game.

"WHY DO YOU CARE IF I LOVE YOU OR NOT"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOVE THEM BACK EVEN IF I WANTED TO"

"AND WHY IS THAT"

"BECAUSE I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BEAR IT"!

I was shocked I never knew now I feel like a piece of crap and I didn't mean for this to turn into a fight. His face was in his hands and I could tell that he was crying because he was shaking even though he was trying to hide it. I went over and rubbed his back and said calmly "well then, I don't know what to say but this you have to give love a chance but I don't know where you got the love thing from I just kissed you on the cheek but anyways if you want to be happy again then your just going to have to give love a chance or at least start liking someone". He calmed down after I said that then he looked up at me "I don't know what to say" he said in a shaky voice I then replied "then don't say anything" we leaned in closer and closer are lips we're only about an inch away Ding Dong dang it you stupid door bell thing. Shadow went to go get it while I went to the bathroom.

Shadows p.o.v

Curse that stupid door bell I was so close to kissing her well whatever I sighed and opened the door. There was Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Jet and Wave "why are you here" I asked "Egg man" they all said. I let them in I am tired and my throat hurts from all the yelling me and Sire did yeah I'm going to call her by her nickname it's shorter anyway ha. They all sat on my couch while I stood behind my counter then al of the sudden I heard Sires voice asking for me to come over there everybody looked at me while Sonic and Knuckles smirk on their face "so who's the girl huh" they teased me and all I wanted to do was KILL THEM ok well maybe not kill then but still hehe. "COMEING" I shouted I went into my room cause that's where it seemed to be coming from "yes what do you need" I asked but there was nobody there weird.

Normal p.o.v

Shadow was confused he kept on searching the room asking himself where is she. Shadow finally gave up "well I guess she isn't in here so I'll just go look for –AHHHHHH" there she was on his back saying "give me a piggy back ride please" it didn't work so she screamed "NOW" he was trying to stop the ringing from his ears "OW OW OW OW OW OW FINE JUST STOP YELLING YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACE"

YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING SO HOW AM I GIVING YOU A HEAD ACE"

WELL YOU STARTED IT SERIOUSLLY WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME OUT OF…WHEREEVER YOU WHERE oh and by the way where were you"

"oh I was just invisible"

"oh that's cool"

"Yeah it is"

"yeah so you want to stop screaming"

"yeah why not"

"don't know"

"ok"

"ok"

"ok"

"ok"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP PEOPPLE IT IS REALLY ANOYING"

"what" they both said. There was the whole gang and they were REALLY embarrassed cause first of all the whole gang heard there little conversation and second of all Shadow was holding her in his arms (Shadows arms where around her and one of her shoulders was kind of up when the other was down) he let go cleared his throat and introduced her "yes um this is Sapphire but you can just call her Sire" Amy squealed ran up to her and said "oh that's wonderful we have new friend now YAY". Sonic smiled he just loved her so much he is so happy that they were married and he loved her squeal it was just so cute "yes that's nice that we have a new friend now we finally have some company" everybody laughed at what Sonic said. "Well that is true we don't really have very much company and it would be nice to no someone different for one ha ha" Tails said so they talked about Egg man told Sapphire about him they were finally done then Amy and Cream asked if Sapphire wanted to go shopping she sais yes and off into the store they went she thought 'hmm maybe one day I will tell Shadow how I feel.

(The End no just kidding here is the rest of the story)

So they were at the mall and it was HUGE "hey over here" Amy said some girls were talking when they saw Sapphire and they shouted "hey everybody it's Miss Independent ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" and that was it the next thing they new they were punched in the face. Everyone laughed when they ran away then they turned around to there business Sapphire was laughing her head off when she finally calmed down they went shopping.

Two hours later (which was horrible for Sapphire) they were out of the store and going to the car with a WHOLE lot of bags (ha ha) they reached Shadows and Sapphire was happy to see him again so she pounced on him and snuggled his furry chest he blushed but had this incredible feeling go through him when she did that. Shadow loved the feeling and he…loved her he realized he was about to deny it and say that he couldn't because of his enemies but then the thought ran through his head 'if you wannabe happy again then your going to have to give love a chance or at least try liking someone' he remembered when he and Sapphire were talking and she said that 'alright' he thought 'I'm just going to have to give love a chance or try liking someone ha'. "hey Shads are ya dead" he heard then he saw Sapphire there in front of him looking at him like he was really weird "sorry I was thinking for a while ha ha" yeah it's okay were good ha ha" she said 'gosh she's beautiful' he thought. It was night and everyone left Shadow was asleep and he knew Sapphire was asleep so he went to bed or so he thought she was really awake and was watching Shadow as he slept then she had an evil idea she went over to him and lye down beside him and went back to bed.

Shadows p.o.v

I awoke from my dream it was horrible It was about Maria and me trying to get out of the Ark and yeah basically what happened when Maria died I roll over on my side only to see SIRE LYING NEXT TO ME AH WHAT THE HECK. I fall out of bed and then look at Sire she is fast asleep and looks very peaceful but I guess that's how anybody looks when they are asleep she is so beautiful I guess it won't kill me to sleep with her. The next morning I awoke to see Sire cuddling my soft chest fur she says ha ha she is SO beautiful I love her I'm going to tell her yeah today or someday close.

Sapphires p.o.v

I awakened ha ha I sound like a fairytale person or whatever anyways and I saw Shadow with his arms around me while my head was cuddling his so soft chest fur ha ha I love him I'm going to tell him yeah someday soon like today or very soon ha ha wel he deserves to know I read his diary about him and Maria I feel bad. He's awake but I pretend to be asleep so he won't know and so I can see what he's going to do he does something unexpected he brings me closer but before he can go back to sleep I hatch an evil idea ha ha. I get all the way up in his face to but not to where our noses are touching cause then he will know then I tap him he opens his eyes and falls off the bed as he screams oh that was a good one oh gosh "hi" I say "it's safe I'm not going to kill you so come on out" he doesn't so I tease him out "well , well, well I never thought that The Ultimate Life Form Shadow would be a scardy cat ha ha" "I AM NOT A SCARDY CAT" he screams "I know I know I just had to get you to get up" he says ok and we just stared at each other for a while but then I just realized that are noses were touching and are lips were just about five inches away and Shadow closes it.

Normal p.o.v.

The two were kissing and they both enjoyed it Shadow put her on the bed and started kissing her again then he broke away they looked at each other then Shadow said something that he's been wanting to say for a long time now "I love you Sapphire Love The Hedgehog please be my girlfriend". She was shocked she never thought that he felt the same way about her she was so happy she pounced on him and they both fell of the bed 'ha ha' they thought she nuzzled his cheek at then kissed it "of Corse I will because I feel the same about you (she was on top and he was on the bottom) and I never thought that you would ask that ever" she explained then Shadow asked "ha ha so is that a yes then" "what are you an idiot ha ha *she nuzzled him under his chin* I thought you would never ask" she said. Later they went to the store and bought some stuff then she wanted to go shopping she decided when they got home so she got her outfit she got at the mall on it was a blue jean skirt and a red shirt with some stars on it. She called Amy. Cream and Cheese and Rouge *she met Rouge while they were at the mal yesterday*

so they got there they were looking at outfits when Amy started up a conversation "so Sapphire what was all that 'Miss Independent' thing all about yesterday" "oh I'm just really independent so yeah but now I think I'm starting to get UN independent ha ha but well no I wanna be independent yep I don't care what they think about me I'll just walk away but if they follow me and keep on saying something like that again there gonna find themselves on the floor with a bloody nose ha ha" Sapphire said "really" Amy asked "really OH this is such a cool outfit come on lets get in our new outfits then go out so the boys can drool ova us ha ha watch ya all say" Sapphire asked "OH YEAH lets go" the girls said so they got in their outfits Sapphire was wearing some tight but comfy blue jeans and a shirt that id half red and the other half blue and then there are green stars everywhere and the back says "Don't mess with me I'm a tough chick" it hugged her body showing off her curves perfectly and then she had some black high heels on. Amy was wearing a black and white shirt (the ones that you wear for a school uniforms you know) with a tie on her chest with a red skirt that reaches a little bit above the knees some golden loop earrings and a necklace that is a heart with a small piece of Sapphire in it. Rouge was wearing a red turtle neck with a skirt that is the same as Amy's only green some silver earrings and Cream was wearing a red shirt and showed some of the curves she had and some small jeans and some little silver earrings and with that they went off to "Jack In The Box".

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

They got there and all of the boys were watching them just drooling over them they were mostly drooling over Sapphire and Amy but still. As the girls watched them they laughed especially when this boy was drooling over them and his girlfriend slapped him in the face…HARD (ha ha) it was really funny to them actually they started cracking up it was just SO funny to them.

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

They stopped because they remembered they had to impress the boys so they stood up strait and walked to "Jack In The box" but on the way there they heard some boys whistle, look then look away, stare, drool (literally), wink, wave, wink and wave, stare wink and wave, stare and wave and wink wave stare and drool they laughed they had them like that.

miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

They then got to "Jack And The Box" Amy got a Fruit and walnut salad Rouge got a cheese burger so did Cream and Sapphire got a Fruit and walnut salad to. When they were done they went back to the mall and got their car but…it wasn't there they panicked Rouge kept on running in circles screaming "SOMEONE STOLE OUR CAR SOMEONE STOLE OUR CAR SOMEONE STOLE OUR CAR NOOOOO" while the others tried to calm her down but…it didn't work. Then they all started panicking only in their minds while Rouge was going insane they kept on asking 'where is the CAR' then they saw the guys (Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails in their car parking it up in front of them. The girls got pissed and turned around and pouted the guys then got sad like they did something wrong Shadow Sonic and Tails put down their ears cause they were sad but Knuckles could care less (ha ha oh Knuckles) .

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

But the girls just wanted them to do that so they turned around and the boys looked up with sad looks on their faces and said "I'm sorry" then Sonic made the saddest sad face ever Amy felt bad but kinda thought it was funny so she went up to him with a fake frustrated look on her face. Sonic looked up at her and still had the face on then he had that face with a now sweetest sad puppy face on it was seriously so sad that Amy was shaking because it was so sad but she didn't want to ruin it. Sonic looked at her eyes then on her face and said "I'm really sorry I didn't mean it I just thought you would laugh after and I LOVE to hear you laugh so well…I'm sorry" he then looked down with a shameful look on his face. Sonic was seriously about to cry because he as so guilty and sad he was mad at himself for making her upset however while that happened the rest of the girls told the guys the thing they were doing so all the boys had smirks on their faces. Amy then just started BURSTING out laughing she just couldn't stop it was so funny now that she thought about it she thought it was HILARIOUS he looked up and had a hopeful look on his face while she said "It was just a joke I just said it cause I thought it was funny ha ha ha ha".

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

Sonic looked up at her and was so happy he jumped out of the car and covered her face in kisses (aw) he then stopped and brought her in the car with them and they all rode to Shadows house with smiles on their faces even Shadow for today was the PERFECT day.

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) When miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent.

Please review oh and I am sorry that I haven't made the sequel to my first story I don't know what to put if you like pm me and give me some ideas it would be very helpful thank you I know the story doesn't really match the title THAT well but hey guys I'm tryin lol this is my second story so don't get on my butt about it ight lol please review just click that little button ya know ya want to I will try and finish the sequel as soon as possible it would be helpful if you guys would pm me and give me some advice and if ya pm me or make a review then don't think you not going to get pmed back this is the end of this story or is it DUNN DUNN DUNN DUNN DUNN if I get enough reviews then I will continue thank you lol see ya later dudes and dudetts BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
